1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water clarification processes. More particularly, the present invention relates to dewatering processes for the recovery of sludge from large masses of water. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a dredging process for clarifying masses of sludge-containing water using chemical flocculants.
2. Prior Art
There has been developed over the years many proposed systems and apparatus for cleaning or clarifying large masses of water, both industrial and recreational. Because of ecological considerations research and development for feasible and economical solutions for cleaning up water has been greatly accelerated. This is especially true with respect to industrial waste waters which introduce many pollutants into the waterways.
Generally speaking, present day technology, with respect to the art under consideration herein, contemplates the useage of flocculants and the like in the treatment of the water masses. Furthermore, modern day technology differentiates between the types of water to be treated. Furthermore, specific modes of treatment have been developed for both specific chemicals present in the waste water and the water, per se. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,039 teaches a method for treatment of sewage. U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,309 teaches a method and apparatus for the removal of phosphate from organic waste.
Other prior art considers the biological oxygen demand of the organic matter within the waste water. See, inter alia, U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,976. Further art of interest hereto includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,677,405; 3,622,508 and 3,577,341. Of special interest hereto in U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,456 which is specifically directed to a dredging process and with which the present invention is most closely associated. Unlike the present invention, however, this reference specifically contemplates the continuous pumping of water onto a barge where it is, then, subjected to a polymeric treatment for separating the slit or sludge from the water using only a settling step.